


Love Thy Number Neighbor

by jaeyongficfest, TheFancyLion



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Number Neighbors, Short & Sweet, Texting, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongficfest/pseuds/jaeyongficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFancyLion/pseuds/TheFancyLion
Summary: It's 3AM and Taeyong is bored, so he decides to text his number neighbor.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 5
Kudos: 187





	Love Thy Number Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy reading especially the prompter ^^ Thank you for this prompt and I hope it was to your liking <3

It's a little after 3AM and white noise of a fan is heard in the background as Taeyong finished his last slice of pizza. He took a sip of his soda before walking to the trash can to throw away the empty pizza box. He flopped back onto the couch and began flipping through TV channels. 

It was a Saturday night and Taeyong decided to stay at his dorm to work on his assignments that were due in a week instead of partying with his friends. He ended up getting bored and ordered a small pie from Pizza Hut with a 16 liter Doctor Pepper. After finishing his meal, Taeyong was now dying of boredom once again.

He groaned and turned the TV off, placing the remote on the coffee table when nothing interesting seemed to be on. He sighed and started making way to his room when an idea popped into his head. Taeyong grabbed his phone off the counter and went straight to his dialpad. He typed in his phone number exactly but the only difference being the last digit which is a number higher.

He would be texting his Number Neighbor.

Taeyong wasn't sure how he should start the conversation. Should it be something funny, simple and to the point, or maybe even flirty? He wasn't sure. After several incidents of typing out a message and then deleting it, he hit send.

hi :)

It was plain but he didn't want to come off too strong either. He sat down on his kitchen stool, waiting for a reply with his head resting on his arm. A ping was heard from his phone after 5 minutes. It was a reply from his number neighbor.

Taeyong perked up and hurriedly unlocked his phone to view the message. 

**Number Neighbor**

?????

who's this

um

i'm your number neighbor hehe

how are you?

Taeyong worried his lip, hands shaking at the thought that he was texting a total stranger. But it was also exciting. Another ping echoed throughout the dorm.

**Number Neighbor**

wth is a number neighbor???

and why are you texting me at 3:30 am

He snorted, fingers quickly typing up a response.

why are you up at 3:30 am?

**Number Neighbor**

hmm great question

but answer mine first then i'll answer yours

i asked a question first but okay

a number neighbor is someone who has the same phone number as you except the last digit

The replies were now coming a little faster.

**Number Neighbor**

ohh okay

and sorry lol

i'm fine, just a bit tired

i've been up all night trying to finish my assignments

you're in uni?

**Number Neighbor**

yeah

you?

same!!!!

if you don't mind me asking...

where do you go to school?

Taeyong hoped he wasn't stepping his boundaries a little too much. Before his number neighbor could answer he quickly added another message.

you don't have to answer if you don't want to

He watched as the typing bubble kept disappearing and reappearing. Taeyong surely lost at his attempt to make a new friend. He groaned and turned off his phone. _Sad. Just sad._ He stood up reluctantly and started heading towards his room once again but another ping halted his movement.

Taeyong looked down and all his anxiety was gone.

**Number Neighbor**

uh it's fine

i go to seoul university 

hbu?

His eyes lit up. He started typing at record speed, unable to contain his excitement.

omg really?

i go there too

He received a reply in less than a minute.

**Number Neighbor**

what really???

what's your name

mine's jaehyun

jung jaehyun, to be exact

Taeyong froze. 

He knew a Jung Jaehyun aka the most handsome and popular guy at their university. There's no way he could tell him who he was. Yeah, he was friends with some of the most popular people at uni but he wouldn't consider _himself_ popular perse. They did interact once or twice but it was very brief. There was also a time they had to work on a project in chemistry together but Taeyong doubted Jaehyun would remember.

He decided to go with his nickname instead.

my name is

ty

lee ty, to be exact

**Jaehyun**

lee ty

sounds korean american to me

but hi!

nice to meet you number neighbor lol

hehe no im not

just a regular korean

**Jaehyun**

oh 

well that's a cool name

thanks :)

**Jaehyun**

hey

my best friend is holding a frat party next saturday

would you like to come?

Taeyong caught his breath, rereading Jaehyun's last message over and over again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

He looked at the clock. It was now 4:00 am and was past the time he should be sleeping. Maybe he could just not text back and just say he forgot tomorrow. But should he even text Jaehyun back after this? His head was spinning and he did not know what to do.

Ping

**Jaehyun**

ty

you still there?

did you fall asleep on me already :(

Taeyong started to feel his face heat up. Why was he acting like this all of a sudden. He was starting to think this was a bad idea.

**Jaehyun**

ig so

well good night

talk to you tomorrow...

Wait. No.

im still up!

sorry just got busy watching tv lol

but um yeah

i'll come

johnny's place, right?

**Jaehyun**

oh ajskjsks it's okay

yeah john's place

so i'll see you saturday then :)

can't wait to meet my number neighbor

same to you :)

good night

**Jaehyun**

good night ty

It was Saturday. Taeyong and Jaehyun texted here and there but not as much. Jaehyun had basketball practice and Taeyong was busy with his work as always. He arrived at Johnny's apartment, his best friend Yuta dropping him off and telling him to call when he was ready to be picked up. 

He was wearing all black from head to toe with a thrasher shirt and ripped jeans. His blue hair was styled to the side. Taeyong walked into the apartment, trying his best not to appear nervous. He looked around and saw no sight of Jaehyun just yet.

Loud music was blasting with tons of alcohol and snacks laid across a table in the middle of the apartment. He decided he would be staying sober tonight and opted for a brownie instead. 

Taeyong sat on the couch, a couple making out to his left. He felt really out of place and was wondering if he should just leave. A thought crossed his mind.

Jaehyun doesn't know how he looks.

How was Jaehyun supposed to find him if the younger didn't how how TY looked?

He took out his phone and saw a message. He forgot to take it off from silent when he was in the shower.

**Jaehyun** (10 minutes ago)

hey

are you at the party yet?

sorry just seeing your text

but yeah

just arrived

i'm sitting on a couch eating a brownie

Taeyong didn't receive a reply back.

He finished the remains of his brownie a couple minutes later, almost choking when two strong hands clasped his shoulder. He looked up and was met with Jaehyun's face mere inches away from his own. Taeyong swallowed down his brownie, desperately needing milk after.

"Hey Taeyong," Jaehyun purred, a smirk on his dimpled face.

"Hey Jaehyun- Wait," Taeyong shifted so he could face Jaehyun who cocked his brow. "You knew?"

Jaehyun thought for a second before speaking. He leaned down so he was eye level with Taeyong. "Kinda. I remember you would sometimes put Lee TY on your notes. I figured it had to be you, especially since you said we go to the same university."

Wow. He really remembered such a small detail.

"Oh," was all that Taeyong could voice out. He was still frozen from shock. Jaehyun made his way around the back of the couch to sit next to Taeyong.

"Hi number neighbor," he chuckled.

Taeyong looked him in the eyes before chuckling as well. He ducked his head before looking up at Jaehyun. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good knowing my number neighbor is really handsome and smart." Jaehyun said flirtatiously. He edged closer and bent down so his mouth was near Taeyong's ear. "I would love to get to know him better and become friends, maybe something more."

Taeyong breath hitched and it was like he turned into an iceberg. 

Jaehyun backed away slightly before placing a swift kiss on Taeyong's cheek, the warmth melting the ice. He backed away, giving Taeyong just enough space.

"Um. A-Are you serious?" Taeyong stuttered.

Jaehyun hummed. "I had a crush on who ever since we were partnered up for that chemistry project. I was just too scared to act on my feelings."

"I- Wow. I don't know what to say," Taeyong was speechless. He was wondering when he would wake up from this dream except it wasn't a dream at all. It was reality. It was real. 

"Well, you don't have to say anything right now," Jaehyun assured. "You can text me your answer later on in the week."

"I just can't believe you actually liked me too," Taeyong whispered. Now Jaehyun was the one to freeze but he gained his composure faster than Taeyong.

"Wait. You have a crush on me too?" Jaehyun asked in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah." Taeyong nodded.

"So, does that mean-"

"Yes. I want to get to know you more and become your boyfriend."

Jaehyun grinned, intertwining their fingers. "Lee Taeyong as my boyfriend? I like the sound of that." Taeyong blushed. "We'll take it slow, okay?"

"Sure," Taeyong frowned, his eyes dropping to Jaehyun's lips. "But I really want to kiss you right now."

A pair of honey lips landed on his within a second and Taeyong felt like he was on cloud nine.

Texting his number neighbor at 3:30 am wasn't a bad idea after all. 


End file.
